1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to strollers, and more particularly, to lightweight baby strollers adapted for use during active movement such as jogging.
2. Description of Related Art
Baby strollers, also referred to as baby carriages, baby buggies, or prams, have been used to hold and transport babies and young children for many years. Early baby strollers had parts that were fixedly secured to one another such that they did not fold for compactness. Baby strollers have been designed to have some parts which are movable relative to one another to allow movement of some parts of the stroller to achieve a more compact configuration when not in use. However, current strollers do not allow for movement or folding to compact configuration as desired, and are cumbersome and sometimes difficult to move between their collapsed (closed) positions and their operative (open) positions, particularly when attending to a baby or child. More recently, strollers that automatically transition between their collapsed and operative positions, such as a stroller that does so upon the push of a button via motorized movement, have recently been created.
In addition to designing baby strollers that are easily foldable to compact and transportable configurations, efforts have been directed to reducing the total weight of baby strollers so that the effort required to push the stroller is effectively reduced. Lightweight strollers are especially desirable for use during physically demanding activities such as pushing the stroller while jogging. In addition, lightweight strollers are clearly easier to transport (e.g., loading into cars, carrying up stairs) particularly for smaller users. Efforts to reduce the overall weight of a baby stroller include replacing metal structural materials with lightweight structural materials such as hard plastics. In addition, new stroller designs have been proposed which use fewer structural members, reduce the length and width of frame materials, or which replace structural framing materials with tubular hollow framing materials. However, lightweight strollers generally lack the improved functionality, structural stability, and stylish design which users expect from larger heavier models.
Therefore, a need exists for a lightweight jogging stroller formed substantially from lightweight materials such as hard plastics. The stroller should effectively achieve the functional advantages of heavier strollers (e.g., automatic folding, full suspension, expansive onboard storage, electric safety features such as day time running lights, safety sensors, etc.). The stroller should also exhibit good structural stability and should not bend or pivot when pushed on by a user. The stability of the device should inspire confidence in users. A lightweight stroller exhibiting at least these features is described herein.